percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Never ever again
chapter is part of [[My Series of Books] ] I sat down on a chair, just before the Van came to a stop. I felt worser than ever, I surpassed upsetting a God - To the point refusing to blast me away. Chiron looks nervously from the hood-covered Athena to me, creating a further tenacious moment. He stroked his beard, looking out the rear window. "We'll be there soon, Percy. Best you pick up, Annabeth and get ready" Chiron said, gesturing his hand to the petrified Annabeth statue. Nodding quickly, I picked up my bag and stood silently next to the statue, I didn't want to feel sorry for the Goddess. -She- was the one being childish, not me, and I refuse to believe otherwise. Argus pulled the Van to stop a stop just near a slope I could assume was the bottom end of Half-Blood Hill, I picked up Annabeth, following Chiron as he wheeled himself out. Taking a nervous glance to the huddled Athena, with her arms wrapped around her legs - She seemed so defenceless and open now - She did really love her daughter. Argus drived off as when got half way up, and it wasn't easy carrying a statue, don't try it at home! Chiron was the first to speak - "Percy, your lucky Athena did not kill you.." He said when we arrived next to the remnants of Thalia's tree. It's green leaves bristling against each other, we must be in the early morning. 5am, give or take a two. Apollo would be rising up soon. I shrugged at Chirion, turning my sore eyes to the Mess-Hall. "Athena was being a--". "An upset mother, Percy" Chirion interrupted. "A mother can be brash when they've lost a child, she'd had many but it doesn't mean she doesn't love all of them to a great length, you were at the scene of the crime.. That's all that she--". I frowned at Chiron. "Chiron. Why are you sticking up for her?" I shouted at him. Nearly dropping the statue and the gentle sound of local Aphrodite Camper's turning on their lights. "Im not, Percy Jackson. Athena helped forge Humanity like the other God's did. But to create Humanity you must have some Humanity in you, for it to be done. Hera was the noteable motherly figure (I rolled my eyes) on Olympus, but Athena.. Aphrodite.. Demeter, they all still care. And when you have a child of your own one day, who will you try to turn the finger on when it could be YOUR fault upon their death, Percy?" Chiron replied cooly, it was agile and a well planned out speech, I hated myself for it but he had a point. "I love your charisma in that one, Chiron" A drunken voice came. I turned my head to not be surprised to see a curly haired man with a Hawaiian shirt with very red eyes as if he just endured a binch drink. "Dionysus" I said, frowning at him. "Aaah.. Perky Jackson (My right eyebrow raised a notch). Nice to see you again.." He turned his gaze to the statue of Annabeth, his smile faded slightly. "Annabeth looks delightful today..". I reached for riptide, but controlled my anger and channeled it into one finely made glare. "Dionysus. Please" Chiron rolled his eyes. "Come, let's get going, Percy.." "Chiron, I bring news. Olympus was attacked just yesterday after you left to find Percy, some one had attacked Olympus and took the Ophiotaurus" Category:Adonter